


blob: porn ficlets

by specialagentrin



Series: blob [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blob!Dream, Come Inflation, Dream's Blob Is A Fleshlight, F/M, Fleshlights, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Stomach Buldges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: a bunch of ficlets about dream team + friends fucking the blob. yeah.im making a plot-based fic on this, but this is just a bunch of parts that wont make the actutal fanfic.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: blob [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982090
Comments: 79
Kudos: 632





	blob: porn ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> am i sorry 
> 
> no. 
> 
> no i am not.

Every once in a while, when both Dream and Sapnap are in the mood, Dream will shift into his tiny blob form. He’ll hop excitedly to Sapnap’s room, leaping onto the door handle to open the door. Peeking through the door frame, he blinks in curiosity, even though he doesn’t have eyelids in this form. 

  
  
Sapnap is lazily streaming some Minecraft, talking to his viewers about whatever is on their minds. His camera is resting on the table, no tiny read light blinking in the corner. 

  
  
Dream bounces into the room eagerly and Sapnap notices, pausing the game and muting his mic for a moment. He scoops the white blob into his hands, mirroring the smile on its face. 

  
  
“Is that a blob Dreamie?” Sap lands back into his chair, resting the blob on his lap. Dream bounces in his lap two pink dots appearing on the top of his smile as a blush. “You need something?” 

  
  
Dream looks at him blankly, making the younger boy chuckle. 

They both know what they want, after all. 

"So needy, aren't you Dream?" The ravenette questions. "Do you need me now or later?" 

A nod. "Now?" 

Another nod, much quicker this time.

  
  
"Okay, baby." Sap hooks his fingers underneath the band of his sweats and underwear, pushing it down just enough for his cock to spring free. It slaps against his stomach with a wet smack, Dream’s eyes looking at it with desire. It’s the size of his tiny form and  _ Irene _ , does he want it inside of him  _ now _ . Sapnap's already leaking precum, letting out such a pretty moan when the blob-head rubs against it.

  
  
Sap picks him up as though he’ll break underneath his touch, laying him on his back in his left hand. At the bottom of the blob, there’s a small hole that gives entry easily and stretches without preparation. A green blush appears underneath the eyes as Sapnap slides his finger inside, rubbing the squishy walls. "Ready, Dream?" 

It looks back up with him with a smile. 

Sapnap wraps his hand around the cylinder base, gently pushing the head of his cock against the hole. He groans when he feels himself slip inside the soft, tight blob. Dream’s facial expression is now two eyes squeezed shut, the green blush glowing heavier, and a squiggly line to represent some sort of smile. Little dashes are between its eyes and it’s suddenly gained eyebrows as well, as if it’s focusing on getting Sapnap inside of it’s tiny body. 

  
  
It's hugging his cock tightly, and Dream seems to be enjoying himself as Sap fills him up to the brim. And by the brim, he means until there is an outline of a cock that stops right underneath his head. 

  
  
"I'm going to be streaming for another hour. If you want to stop, just hit your head against my shirt as per usual, okay?" Sap states. 

Blob Dream nods shakily, a heavy blush on its face as it shifts slightly to make itself comfy.

  
  
"Sorry about that." Sapnap turns his mic back on. "I had to deal with Dream being needy again." 

A dono pops in. "Do I mind when Dream's needy? Nah. I actually enjoy it, we both do."

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> requests are open - kudos and comments are really appreciated!!!
> 
> twitter (please talk to me I am lonely) - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)
> 
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)


End file.
